


Caramel Milk

by anomalousGreenhorn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Forced Trickster Transformation, Jujus (Homestuck), Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Trickster Mode (Homestuck), equara is one of the only focuses as well as the most consistent, fair warning: most of the ships tagged are infrequent and change around constantly, this is the fifth rewrite of this particular piece and im satisfied enough with it to share
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 16:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousGreenhorn/pseuds/anomalousGreenhorn
Summary: Aradia discovers something new, and shares it with an old friend.





	Caramel Milk

**Author's Note:**

> some trickster! equara shenanigans taking place on an a.u. earth c. enjoy.

Sometimes you still hear her voice, at the latest hours of night. Maybe it’s the new schedule messing with your head, or maybe you really are just that much of a creep, but right now, it sounds so clear, so _right_. She’s calling out your name, but without any worry or pain or hate. She sounds amused, saying _Equius_ , _Equius_ , _Equius_ , like it’s a magic word that will grant her biggest wish. She _sounds_ — oh, she sounds _beautiful_. Beautiful and happy and perfect.

Something jabs you in the ribs. You shoot up and punch whatever’s closest on reflex. (It’s the alarm clock, dang it. That’s the third time this week, and it’s only Wednesday.)

“Equius!” a voice cheers, all honeyed and sly. It takes you a few moments, because you’re awfully tired, but it’s _her_ voice that says it. Aradia’s. Aradia Megido is in your hive.

Oh.

“Aradia?” You turn around and find her, _her_ , staring at you with dazed eyes and a huge grin, like there isn’t a thing wrong with her sudden appearance in your abode after sweeps — _sweeps_ — of total radio silence.

“Equius!” she squeals, like chanting each other’s name in a repetitive pattern is a fun little game that delivers pleasure to all parties involved. “Equius, why’re you sleeping?”

You take a second to observe her more in-depth. The brown squiggles that decorate her God Tier wings are certainly new (why _does_ she have those pesky things out, you wonder) and from your place on the human loungeplank, her fancy little getup of white ruffles and turtlenecks looks _very_ new. You didn’t realize a troll’s style could change so drastically in two sweeps, but Aradia just strutted up to let you know that yes, it is very much possible, you stupid fucking horse. (Excuse the profanity. It’s for the sake of the metaphor.)

She still looks stunning, though. Her attire may be unrecognizable, but you’ll never forget the blunt slant of her nose, or the soft wrinkles that surround her eyes, or her perky eyelashes. You recreated every detail of her body out of metal a long, long, long time ago. And even if you didn’t, you still wouldn’t forget.

(Yeah, you’ve still got a thing for her. A big, bulging, red kind of thing for her. No innuendo intended.)

“Equius!” She waves a hand in front of your face. You may never forget _her_ , but you did just forget that Aradia Megido is inches away from you, acknowledging your existence for the first time in forever and wow, you better hurry up and respond to her.

“Aradia…” You’re probably frowning right now. Why do you always do that when she’s around? “What are you doing here? I am sleeping because it is—” You glance at the frozen alarm clock. “It is twelve in the human morning.”

“This is no time to be sleeping, Sweatiquius.” She leans forward, like she’s the one observing you. It’s close enough to make you uncomfortable, at least. You scoot back, and end up hitting your head against the wall. Why’d you fall asleep on the loungeplank, again?

“Then what time _is_ it for? I am in no condition to speak right now, especially not with you.” Wait, that came out wrong. You just wanted to stand your ground and not drape yourself over her like a clingy fool, not sound caliginous or brash or anything.

She giggles, which is odd, because you don’t think you’ve ever heard her giggle before. Then, all low and husky, she says, “Time for an _adventure_.”

Then, _then_ , she climbs up into your lap and straddles you, _holy splits_. You are undoubtedly bright blue right now. Your face has not been in such close proximity with Aradia’s since—

Since you kissed.

You don’t like to think about that. But right now it’s _all_ you can think about.

She flashes you a smirk, slipping her hands past your head, ears, and into your hair. You are actually trembling right now. Clearly, she isn’t in her right mind.

“What’s wrong, Equius? What’s got you so nervous?” she asks in that same amorous tone. “I found this _thing_ — Rosey said it was a human candy, in her boring, _monstrous_ voice — and when I gave it a lick, I got these powers. I’m super strong now, like you, and I’m super happy now, _not_ like you! And before, I would have never told you, but I don’t like it when you’re not happy.”

You don’t know what she’s talking about, all you know is that she’s moving closer, closer, and you can’t flinch out of the way this time, and now—

And now she’s kissing you. And it feels so, so, _so_ —

**PEACHY!**

( _You don’t know what that word means_.)

Many, many, many, many, many, many, wonderful moments of kissing the beautiful girl in front of you, you break apart, because you just _have_ to tell her something!

“Aradia!” You grin so much it hurts, but that’s okay, you don’t mind. “Aradia! I am flushed for you!”

Her eyebrows do this weird narrow-squint thing, but it’s whatever, because she smiles. “I know, Equius! I’m flushed for you, too.”

You’re so happy to hear that. You blurt out, “Aradia, will you be my matesprit?” because you just can’t hold it in.

She kisses you really quickly, but you’re not sad it doesn’t last, because she tells you something great right after! “Of course. That’s why I’m here!”

You wrap your arms around her waist, because you wanna be all close and cuddly with her, but she stops you by gently pushing your hands away. What!

She puts a finger in front of her mouth like you need to be quiet, which is kind of dumb, because there’s no one around, you live in the middle of nowhere, but your matesprit is smart and knows what she’s doing, so okay! You stay quiet and watch as she slips off your lap and walks over to the window in the corner of the room. She opens it, then looks back at you, and motions for you to come forward.

You dash over (you’re so excited!) and she smile-smirks (you’re so excited!). You take one of her hands in your own, because you! are! so! excited!

“Are you ready for the adventure, Equius?” she asks.

You nod so fast your head almost pops off your neck (but it doesn’t)! Aradia must like that, because she tugs you closer and kisses you, hard and deep (!!!).

When she’s done, she gets down to business real fast, hoisting you up into a little cradle-style carrying position thing, with her arms looped under your legs and holding your torso up. Wow, she’s so strong! Just like you!

“Then off we go!” she yells, and suddenly you’re outside, and she’s flying you through the dark skies at lightning speed. You don’t know where you’re going, but you’ve never felt better!

You’re not in the air for all that long. She takes you to this big, big house that you sort of recognize, but only sorta. You enter the mansion through an open window, and once you’re inside, you know where you remember this place from. It’s the Maryams’ house!

“What are we doing here, Aradia?” you inquire as she lets you down.

Before answering, she gives you another kiss on the lips. “Well, Equius, it seems Kanaya decided to host a party for all her friends, and it seems she decided to not invite you.”

You gasp. That wasn’t very nice of her! “What will we do about that?”

She smirks. You must be doing so good, because she keeps on smiling at you all proud and wide. “We’re going to cause a little trouble; make things a bit more exciting.”

This time, you’re the one to kiss her, and run your fingers through her hair. She is _so_ smart, wow, you’re so happy to have her!

“That sounds like a fantastic plan, Ms. Lady Megido!”

“I know.”

She grabs your hand, and you both take off running, running, running.

**Author's Note:**

> i may write a continuation (read: UNDOUBTEDLY WILL).


End file.
